


Domestic Disputes

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mario Party, Married Life, literally just mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Just Kaito and Gakupo, being good husbands.





	Domestic Disputes

"I can do it." Kaito said with some effort.

"Sweetie, no, you can't." said Gakupo, looking incredibly unamused.

"I-i swear, I can! Just give it time!" Kaito grunted and strained, trying his best to wrench off the cap of the ice cream carton. Gakupo watched, unimpressed, as his boyfriend tried and failed to open the sweet frozen dessert.

"Honey, give that to me." Gakupo outstretched his hand, and Kaito reluctantly handed it over to him. With one simple motion, the purple-haired man removed the lid instantly.

"Oh." Kaito said, embarrassed. "...Uh, I loosened it for you."

"I'm sure you did." Gakupo chuckled, rummaging through the kitchen drawer. "Now, get a bowl. There's no way I'm letting you eat that straight out of the container like you always do."

"B-but Gack!" Kaito protested, hugging the ice cream to his chest. "It's my ice cream! I can eat it however I want!"

"And who opened YOUR ice cream for you?" When Kaito remained silent, Gakupo nodded, a spoon now in his hand. "That's what I thought. Bowl, sweetie."

Kaito grumbled something under his breath and did as he was told, marching to the cupboard and taking out two bowls.

"Why are you getting two? You're not seriously hungry enough for more than one scoop, are you?" Gakupo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you opened it. It's only fair that I share it with you."

Gakupo gasped dramatically. "What has the world come to? Is Kaito Shion actually sharing his ice cream?!" Kaito narrowed his eyes, a tinge of red staining his cheeks. "Is that a complaint?" Gakupo chuckled and patted him on the back affectionately. "Oh, honey, you know I never pass up free food." 

* * *

"This is so stupid."

"Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine! Just give me a couple minutes!"

Gakupo was glaring angrily at the TV screen, furiously turning the joystick on his Nintendo 64 controller. Onscreen, Wario was pedaling at a bicycle, a Boo trailing menacingly behind him.

"Stupid," Gakupo muttered again, feeling his palm start to burn as he turned the joystick around and around. "SO STUPID!" Angrily, he threw the controller on the ground as the Boo finally caught up to him. Kaito burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!" the blue-haired man wheezed as he watched his husband rage at the game.

"STUPID FUCKING _PEDAL POWER_! STUPID _MARIO PARTY_!" Gakupo was tugging furiously at his own hair, panting in unbridled anger.

"Gack, chill," said Kaito, wiping his eyes, "it's just a game."

"IT'S MORE THAN JUST A GAME! THIS IS WAR!" Gakupo rubbed his forehead and began pacing back in forth, trying to calm down. He hated _Mario Party_. He didn't know why he let Kaito drag him into this.

"Okay, okay, it's my turn," Kaito said. He pressed a button on his N64 controller, making Yoshi jump into the Dice Block. He smiled widely as he rolled a 10.

"Oh, lucky you," Gakupo murmured sarcastically, watching with contempt as Yoshi landed on a Blue Space, earning three coins.

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser, Gack," Kaito said comfortingly, reaching out to rub his husband's shoulder. "You'll get it next time. We only just started, after all."

"This is so stupid," the purple-haired man said again. Despite his obvious annoyance, however, he still leaned into Kaito's reassuring hand. "Thanks."


End file.
